


Her Rightful Time

by CharacteristicallyMinor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, The Avengers (2012), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderbending, Reunions, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharacteristicallyMinor/pseuds/CharacteristicallyMinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stella Rogers actually liked the 21st century. The only thing she missed was the people- particularly, Captain Jane Harkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Rightful Time

Stella Rogers actually liked the twenty-first century. Everyone seemed to expect her to hate it, but she didn't.

Society's perception of women had changed for the better, although sexism was still present. Women now had more rights and freedom. Homosexuality was also more widely accepted, which she appreciated. It was nice to know that she could get married in some places if she ever did meet a dame she wanted to marry. 

The main thing that she missed from the 40s was the people. Bucky had already died before she was frozen, of course, but Colonel Phillips and Agent Carter had still been alive. And the one thing this century was sorely lacking was Jane Harkness. 

Jane had been her sweetheart during the war. Nobody had known about them, of course. Back then, it was necessary to keep it a secret. Not even Bucky had known, although she thought he had probably guessed. Agent Carter had known; she had seen Jane kiss Stella shortly after Stella returned from rescuing Bucky. She had been somewhat more abrupt towards the pair after that, although she didn't tell anyone else. 

Agent Carter had been the one who patched her in to Jane as she was flying to her death. Jane had been her usual flirtatious self, but her voice gave her away. 

Stella would have given anything to see Jane again. She had asked one of the SHIELD agents working with her to find the files telling what had happened to Jane, as well as Agent Carter, Colonel Phillips, the Howling Commandos, and Howard Stark. She knew about Howard's marriage, son, and death. She knew about the fates of all of the Commandos. She knew that Colonel Phillips and his wife had had a son, who was classified by an organization called MIB, and that Agent Carter had adopted a daughter, who was also classified by the MIB. She had even met Agent Carter and Colonel Phillips' mutual grandchild, Agent Coulson (although she didn't know the reason he wasn't called Agent Phillips).

There was no information to be found about Jane Harkness. She either hadn't existed, or her very existence was classified. Stella wondered whether Jane had been using an assumed name for some reason. Jane had always been rather mysterious about herself. It hadn't seemed to matter that much, though, during the war.

Anyways, the people of the twenty-first century were not without their own merit. Agent Coulson was nice, and she respected Fury. Most of the SHIELD agents she interacted with seemed pleasant.

She was happy when the Avengers were formed. It was nice to be part of a team again. She liked all of them, even Tony. It had taken her a while to warm up to him, but they had gotten along better when she realized that he flirted with everyone. Back in the 1940s, there had been many men who had tried to convince her to sleep with them. Aside from the fact that she had absolutely no interest in men, she was not willing to be considered a "conquest." She had thought Tony was one of those men, when he was really just a flirt, like Jane had been. 

Most of the team had moved into Stark Tower after the battle with Loki. They reminded her of the Howling Commandos sometimes; they were different people, of course, but the sense of fellowship was still there. The only one missing was Thor; he had duties in Asgard. 

Stella had been living in Stark Tower for a few weeks when JARVIS told her that someone named Jane Harkness had arrived at the Tower and wanted to see her. She wouldn't have believed it, but her life was strange enough nowadays that she was willing to hope this was one more miracle and not a nasty trick. 

Tony was happy to permanently host one more person with impossible abilities, especially one who understood a lot of his technobabble. Jane even started fighting with the Avengers, although she refused to consider herself one or officially bind herself to SHIELD. 

Really, Stella didn't fell like a woman out of her own time at all. Rather, she was one who had found her rightful time in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry; I couldn't resist putting in a mention of my Men in Black/Avengers headcanon. I just can't imagine any other descendants for Agent Carter and Agent Phillips than Agent O and Agent K.


End file.
